


Wishing to be the Friction (In Your Jeans)

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beware Natasha's Spray Bottle, Drunk Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Steve, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Steve, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: It was not supposed to be this way. When Steve brought Bucky back to the Tower for help, it was not supposed to end with Bucky stealing the Tower's resident genius from him.Or:The one where Steve is Jealous and a little broken, and Thor is an amazing friend with a crush.(*Rating Subject to Change)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! So, I really want to start by saying that this is actually fun to write, and I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> The title is cheesy, but it fits the formula of Jealous!Steve+Pining!Thor= This. It all makes sense. Somehow.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Small Trigger warning: There is a very nondescript vomiting scene at ththe very end? In case anyone needs it.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Steve whimpers, head buried in his arms, left hand twisted around the small tumbler of orange-ish liquid, "I didn't even know that he'd even take an interest!"

Thor clapped a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder, nodding along solemnly. He quietly topped off Steve's glass, placing the flask of mead back in his jacket. It was better for the blonde to get it out now, lest it build and cause another war among his teammates.

"He just, just-" Steve hiccuped then, a small rosy blush coloring his face at the noise, "Sorry. But he just- And Tony just-! And now they're- they're- Like that!" Steve swung himself in the direction of the small couch, where a drunk Tony was sitting on his best friend's lap, hands buried in his hair as he moved his hips to the beat of the song playing.

"But they are happy, are they not?" Thor supplied, grabbing Steve before he fell off of the barstool. Steve just narrowed his eyes at the bigger blonde, taking a moment to center himself before continuing.

"Sure. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they're happy…"

"But?"

"But it should be me!" Steve slapped his hand on his thigh, pouting a little. He wobbled a bit, grabbing the offered hand in order to remain on the stool.

"Steven-"

"Like, lookit 'em. Lookit. That could've been me," Steve threw a hand out in front of him, motioning to the two still on the couch.

Natasha had gotten a spray bottle from somewhere and had taken to spraying the two brunets, muttering about communal floors and time and place. That hadn't made the genius move though, no, if anything it made him cling tighter to the other super soldier. Steve couldn't help but scoff, rolling his eyes at the pair.

"Which one?" Thor's voice spoke, and Steve almost startled. He almost forgot the blonde god sitting next to him.

"I- Either of them!" Steve cried, spinning to face the other man. Really, was it hard to figure out? He'd loved Bucky, ever since they were kids, but it wasn't acceptable back then. He loved Tony too though, they worked well, had an amazing banter, and all the innuendo the world could handle. Really, if he could be either, he'd be good, absolutely fine… right?

"It seems, my friend, you know not what you desire," Thor laughed, clapping his hand on Steve's shoulder again.

"Hmph," Steve muttered as he took another drink  from the tumbler in his hand, "Maybe I don't." He held his glass out again, frowning when the god only laughed and shook his head.

"I do believe you've had enough." Steve could probably agree. Probably. Because for the first hour he'd stuck to things that were guaranteed to metabolize within minutes, but for the past hour and a half, he and Thor had occupied their spots on their barstools, passing Asgardian mead back and forth. The buzz felt pleasant, warm, like an electric blanket under his skin.

"So what about you?" Steve asked suddenly, leaning his arms on the bar once again, "Anyone special since you got back from home? I mean with the new haircut, the eyepatch…"

Thor cocked an eyebrow, watching the blonde super soldier spinning his glass against the table. It might not have been a wise decision, getting Steve drunk after all. The blonde seemed fragile, especially now, broken down in a way the Thor had only seen on the hardest of Asgard's Warriors. It wasn't wise, not now. Too much truth, and it would confuse the Captain further, a lie would probably just push him away outright. Thor couldn't bring himself to either option, trying for a middle ground, something that would keep the conversation alive.

"I fear I have been too busy," The god answered. Steve nodded his head, puffing out his bottom lip as he downed the rest of what was in his glass. Thor winced a bit when the glass hit the countertop, harder than was intended, surely. 

"Yeah," Steve muttered, flinching when Thor gently took the glass from his clenched hand, he was fine. Really. Tony and Bucky were happy, and he hadn't seen Bucky smile in… decades, holy shit.

"You yourself were frozen in ice, were you not?" Thor asked gently, and Steve blushed. He hadn't meant to say any of it out loud. "Worry not, Steven, your secrets are secure with me."

"I'm sorry," Was what Steve meant to say, but the tail end was followed a little too closely by a sickening turning in his stomach. Oh yeah. This happened last time too, Steve thought as he dove for the can on the side of the bar.

There was some yelling, laughs ringing out through the whole room, before a large hand was clapping him on the back, rubbing at the middle. The laughs continued throughout his little fit, but Thor's hand never left his back, which was good, because he was very afraid of diving headfirst into the trashcan.

He vaguely remembered Thor's voice above the noise, a suggestion to leave the celebration, and then being fucking _carried_ away from the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm finding I like writing Steve as much as I like writing Tony. So, we have this, fun series. 
> 
> I just wanna say that I love getting all the feedback from you readers, I really do. So, thank you for that. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual, so any mistakes are mine. Let me know if I made any glaring ones. 
> 
> I plan to update this Saturdays, so, mark your calendars! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve had been drunk, exactly twice in his life.

Once, was just before Ultron, at a celebration Tony had put on to congratulate the team. It ended pretty uneventfully, maybe a broken vase or two on the way back to his room, but who's to say that was him?

The other time was last night, and there was no denying the effects last night caused. Thankfully Friday had kept the blinds closed, but the room still seemed too vibrant, too vivid.

His head was pounding, each heartbeat seeming to reverberate around his skull like a drum. God why did he do this to himself? And how exactly did he get back to his room? Undressed down to his boxers?

There was a glass of water on the nightstand, next to it sat a small two small pills, and a steaming cup of coffee. When had those gotten here? Who brought them?

Steve groaned as he moved out of bed, downing the pills and water in one swallow before grabbing the cup and bringing it with him on his exploration. It was a bad idea, really, to open the door to his darkened room, to let the hall lights in, but Steve trekked on.

There was scuttling in the kitchen, someone banging around pots and pans, plates and cups.

"Too much noise," Steve said as he walked into the kitchen, fully expecting Bucky or Sam to check up on him after his episode. What he was not expecting, was the God of Thunder himself, dressed in a pair of shorts and an open shall-thing.

Steve sputtered into his coffee, a hand coming up to touch his burning lip.

"W-what-?"

"Ah! Steven! You are well-" Thor noticed how Steve winced, smiling shyly before lowering his voice, "I was charged with the duty of coming to check on you."

Which… wasn't entirely true. All the other Avengers were nursing hangovers of their own, sitting around the kitchen island as Bucky worked on pancakes with a catatonic Tony hanging off of him like a limpet. Barnes had made an off-hand comment about Steve not being there, and Thor gladly volunteered to fetch the Captain… a little over-enthisiastically apparently. He was sprayed with Natasha's spray bottle for yelling at such an early hour.

"Check on me-?"

"The others and I, were worried about your well-being after last night." Steve sat down at the small table in the kitchen, resting an elbow on the table before leveling the god with a look.

"They kicked you out, didn't they?" Thor chuckled, sitting on the opposite side of the table, his own cup of coffee in his hand. Were those Pop Tarts? Steve declined when Thor offered one to him, wincing at the too sweet scent coming from the pastries.

"They did not, Lady Natasha only sprayed me once," Thor smiled, wearing the pride like a medal of honor. Steve was honestly impressed, if Nat only exacted revenge once, then that was a good start. Though, who knows how many times she'd gotten Clint this morning.

"Mm, thank you for the coffee," Steve smiled, draining the last of his cup before getting up and stretching slightly, "Suppose I better get moving before _I'm_  facing Nat's wrath."

Thor nodded, doing a quick once-over while Steve had his eyes closed. He had originally come down here to try and talk to Steve about the night before, to check the Captain's status both physically and mentally. Perhaps Steve didn't remembe-

"Did I make an idiot out of myself last night?" Steve threw over his shoulder, voice fading as he moved into his bedroom.

Thor laughed, the deep sound bouncing around the hallway. It sent a confusing shiver through Steve, making him pause halfway through pulling a shirt over his head. He shook his head, clearing any contemplation. This was not the time. Not when literally the night before he was crying on the god, over his two best friends.

"Worry not," Thor's voice carried, "A secret between friends."

That… didn't really answer his question, but it did set something in him at ease. So maybe he hadn't made an ass out of himself. That was good. He hoped. He knew he'd get called out for being a 'lightweight,' but that was a small price to pay, really. Especially if it kept him in the clear with Bucky and Tony.

"Hey," Steve called, pulling a pair of sweatpants up to his hips, "Did you bring me back? To my room I mean."

Thor nodded as Steve came out into the hall, offering a kind smile, "I believed that I would have been the preferable choice, given your state." Steve nodded, trying not to imagine what could've happened if Buck had brought him back to his room. What idiotic things he'd probably say. But Bucky probably would've just laughed it off, clapping him in the shoulder as he left to rejoin the party.

Not to say that Bucky wouldn't care, but Steve could see where his best friend would've been coming from. He wouldn't want to leave if he had a lapful of the genius either.

But that wasn't the point. The point was, Thor had been nice enough to bring him back to his room, make sure he was safe, even when Steve was off-his-ass drunk.

"Thank you," Steve smiled, throwing a thumb over his shoulder, "You coming?"

Thor smiled at the invitation, nodding in affirmation as he walked toward the elevators.

Once the doors closed, the smile seemed to fade from Thor's face. The easy smile Steve wore seemed to dim a little as well, and Thor could feel the weight settling in Steve's shoulders.

"Steven," Thor chimed, ignoring the way Steve jumped at the sudden interruption, "May I join you on your jog this morning."

Steve just stared at him for a moment before sputtering to answer with a quick 'sure.' Thor smiled at the slight blush that had spread on the other's cheeks, taking pride in the reaction.

The doors to the elevator chimed, a round of teasing remarks flowed into the metal box as the doors opened. Thor ignored them, clapping a hand in Steve's shoulder before joining the others. If his smile was a little brighter, nobody seemed to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> I'll be working on the dialogue prompt list, so keep an eye out for any of those. I'll also be posting more of my IronHawk stories.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, leave kudos and comment, please!!! 
> 
> Come tell at me on Tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So it's Saturday, as one of my readers has pointed out. (Lookin at you, you know who you are.) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, I have been super super busy lately.

It was confusing, to say the least. Why Thor was suddenly _there._  Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed having a friend around, it all just read confusing to Steve.

Morning runs, were no longer just him, Thor had tagged along almost every morning, happily keeping pace as they travelled through the city. Sam had joined them once, shaking his head as the two blondes were two blocks ahead of him. But Thor stayed, no matter what happened, or how much he talked.

And that was a shock, wasn't it. How easy it was to just _talk,_  to the blonde. About anything, _everything._  Anything from the Howlies, and their escapades, to Sharon, and Natasha's continued meddling in his love life.

It proved to be a nice distraction, for a while, from everything buzzing around his head. It was nice, and Steve found himself enjoying the company, looking forward to their runs.

It threw him off balance when Thor had asked him, _him_ , to help him with some Midgardian culture.

"Why-?" Steve found himself sputtering, staring at the god, water bottle raised halfway to his mouth.

"You and I are on a similar level, with our knowledge of popular culture, are we not?"

Sound reasoning, an actual reason that Thor wanted to hang out with him. Steve found himself agreeing, trying once again to stamp down the strange curl in his chest.

Which was how they found themselves, sitting on Steve's sofa, watching Star Wars. It was awkward, for the first half an hour, neither of them seemed to really know how to proceed, until Thor laughed and stretched himself out comfortably. Steve took the the cue for what it was, and relaxed back into the couch himself, laughing along with the god.

Thursday became their weekly movie night, sometimes sitting down with popcorn, sometimes Thor would bring a small flask of mead, sometimes they would simply sit bundled on the couch talking.

This was part of the reason he was so confused. It all seemed _domestic_ , so very domestic that Steve caught himself worrying when Thor returned to Asgard for a week.

What was he even _doing_? What was Thor even doing? The reason this all started was because he was feeling sorry for himself. All because he couldn't get over his little crush.

With a realization, Steve stopped punching the bag in front of him. He hadn't thought about it. Not recently. He'd been so caught up with what was going on with the blonde god, how much fun it was, that he hadn't really noticed those fading feelings. And they had faded, hadn't they?

He wasn't focused on the brunets. Either of them. He and Bucky had talked, actually talked, over lunch in Brooklyn one day. It was nice, to be able to hang out with his friends again, without the stinging of his little crush.

It left him able to breathe a little, but it also left him floating a little. Like he had no anchor. But that wasn't really true was it? He had friends now, friends that were there for him. Friends that were currently in their home world… dimension? Not here. Which was fine, Thor had responsibilities.

But he was supposed to be back three weeks ago. Hadn't sent any notice, hadn't seen or heard from the god in those weeks. It was concerning.

His fists met the bag again, the sound drowning out almost all the other sounds. Maybe sparring with Nat would help, because obviously the bag wasn't helping him any.

"Captain Rogers," FRIDAY's voice broke him from his thoughts, making him pause to raise a questioning eyebrow toward the voice. The bag swung back and forth, nearly knocking him over in the process. "Thor is standing outside your quarters."

"Wha-? Why? When did he even get back?" Steve grabbed the bag to stop it's swing, enjoying the cool press of the leather against his cheek.

"He claims it is Thursday, and he would not like to wait another week to find out what happens to the Fellowship next."

Lord of the Rings. Just like any other Thursday. Like he hadn't been gone for half the month. Like he wasn't confusing Steve.

_Fuck_ , this was a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Okay, so I hope you enjoyed, I hope you don't mind my Steve Angst. But I enjoy torturing Steve a little. Probably says a lot about me, but oh well. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos keep me going (as exhibited)!

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is, I really actually kinda enjoyed writing this, so let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
